Forever Loyal
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Returned to evee11: Ch 1-8 by evee11. So Hiei saves this girls life and she becomes forever loyal, what happens when she's added to everything. This is hopefully funny! It is HieiXOC. Rated T for language. Story will be continued by evee11 on her profile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, nor do I own the OCs of this story, Forever Loyal.

The OCs and first 8 chapters were written by evee11. She's letting me continue the story. I don't know how well I will do with it, as I have never continued another's story before, so let me know how I do. Thanks in advance.

* * *

I am crying, lying in the middle of some kind of black pavement. I am lost, scared, and alone. I was betrayed by my own sister. I am only ten and she threw me through a portal. I failed to hear the sounds of some kind of object coming towards me. When the area around me got bright, I looked up to see some kind of horse-less carriage. I froze and didn't move.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_ I thought only to feel someone picking me up with their arms behind my back and under my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut as my savior jumped from building to building until he stopped and set me down. I looked up at him only for my crystal blue eyes to meet his blood red eyes. He also had very spiky, black hair that had a white star burst towards his bangs. On his forehead was a white strip of cloth. He also wore a black cloak thing with a white collar and a katana at his side. It was slightly silent, with only the sounds of a creek and the forest. This carried on for a good twenty minutes before I decided to speak. "You must use a lot of hair gel." I squeaked. What? It was the first thing that came to mind. His right eye twitched and an irk mark appeared at the side of his head.

"I saved you pathetic life and that's what you say?" he growled. I stared at him in surprise. No one has ever talked to me with disrespect. I was the Top Elder's Daughter!

"I'm sorry; it's just that's what first to come to mind, it's really spiky. Thank you very much. I'm Melissa, and you are?" I asked tilting my head.

"You are a strange kid you know that? I'm Hiei, so anyway, bye." He turned and walked off into the forest.

"Wait, Hiei! Please wait!" I got up and ran towards the boy, seeing him stop and look at me in annoyance.

"Due to the code of honor of Spellcaster Demons, I can grant you either a wish of power, loyalty, or death to you enemy or rival. And because of the honor code of the Wolf Demons I owe you my loyalty until I have paid back my dept." I bowed slightly. I heard him chuckle and looked at him.

"So why wish for loyalty? Plus you're not that strong if you can't avoid a car!" he mocked. I grew mad at this.

"A wish of loyalty means I will make anyone loyal to you, and I was depressed. I was betrayed by my older sister. I am very strong and can be of great use! I am an expert at the art of stealing and I can control water and shadows, plus I know some very powerful spells and am telepathic." I said, my pride chipped. What, just because I'm young means I can't have a pride issue?

"The stealing I understand but what good would water bending, shadow bending, and spells do for me? Telepathy is also useless to me because I'm already telepathic you idiotic blonde." He looked at me finding all this amusing.

"I can make the blood in someone's body rush to their heart making it burst and can also control someone through water bending. I can also have great stealth because of the shadow bending. I know a ton of spells for seals, summoning, attacks, defenses, and so much more. Also with my telepathy I can create the illusion of pain in my opponent to the point where their heart would stop, thinking the 'pain' was fatal." I nodded as his eyes widened from the explanation, and when I was done he smirked.

"Hmmmm, my own little assassin and assistant. Okay, I wish for you to be loyal to me even after you've paid your dept. Now come on and keep up. If you fall behind, I will be very annoyed." He smirked, then began to run. I smiled and quickly followed.

"Um Hiei? You said I was blonde, my hair is black!" I pointed out running next to him. He looked at me.

"No, you're blonde onna. Maybe the portal changed your hair color." He teased. I glared at the space in front of me.

"Crap, now I look like Carol! I hate that bitch!" He seemed surprised at my language but his smirk grew and he continued.

"At least I'm not going to regret my decision." He grinned.

* * *

_**Five Years Later**_

_Hiei, the guards are coming_! I thought to Hiei. I saw him nod at the edge of my vision as he held a creepy looking sword.

"Onna, take out as many guards as you can but let a few bye for us, okay?" He grinned at me as I returned his smirk.

"Got it, Hiei." I nodded and ran out at the guards. I picked out five of their strongest and used my water bending to throw them behind me, and then held out my hand. "From the Shadows of Death come to my side! Kara Yami!" (I don't own the zanpakuto idea, I only own this particular one) A long, dark, wooden stick appeared in my hand that was my height, 5"1, and shadows appeared on the top left and bottom right of the stick turning into two sharp, curved, blades, creating a double scythe. The guards began to back away.

"The Dark Angel!" One of them yelled.

"We need reinforcements!" Another yelled.

"Shut the hell up; you all annoy me! Dark Soul Slash!" I yelled grabbing onto the scythe with both hands and throwing it down with the point of the top blade facing the guards. A dark slash of energy ran towards the guards and, when it hit them, transparent versions of them stepped backwards from the blast and them and the solid versions of them screamed out and collapsed, rejoining there solid bodies. I smirked in victory as I put the handle of my double scythe on my shoulders.

"Onna, we're done; let's go!" I heard Hiei shout. I turned around, throwing my scythe behind me making it turn to shadows and disperse, and ran after Hiei. We left Spirit World and got to a forest clearing in human world. "We succeeded! We got the four items! Now we'll be invincible!" Hiei laughed. I nodded.

"Yah! I can eat so many souls now!" Gouki cheered. "Even better, that of children!" He smirked, and at this I glared and went to attack him only to hear Hiei growl.

"Onna, settle down, Gouki, refrain from talking like that. Melissa is a female wolf demon, so she's very protective of children." He glared more at Gouki more than me. I nodded and settled down, sitting down in my spot. I noticed it start to rain but not outside little clearing. This troubled me.

"Hiei, someone might notice the weather difference between this small area and everywhere else," I spoke calmly. He smirked at me finding my cautiousness amusing. He always did, even when my instincts prove right.

"Settle down onna. Ningens are complete bakas; they'll never notice. Now check out this sword." He smirked at started attacking the surrounding trees. Each one he attacked turned into a low leveled demon! "If this sword can turn trees into demons, just imagine what it'll do to humans! We could go to a city and create a demon army!" he said, his eyes once again gaining a crazed look.

"And if they eat souls, I know how we're gonna feed them all!" Gouki said holding up the green orb. "And with Kurama's Forelorn Mirror and Melissa's Necklace of Necromancy we can control everything!" he laughed. I looked down at the necklace in my hands, and felt kinda bad. I was always fascinated at how humans spent their short lives. But my loyalties were with Hiei. I couldn't betray him.

"No thanks, I'm backing out." Kurama smiled, and I looked at him in shock! I grew so attached to him too. He was so nice and a great friend.

"You can't back out now Kurama!" Hiei yelled at him.

"Forget him; just give us the Mirror and leave," I said emotionless at Kurama. I didn't want to be ordered to kill him.

"Sorry, but my needs for it are important," he said. I felt an energy and looked to my left to see a black haired human standing there.

"Hiei! Human!" I said giving him an 'I-Told-You-So' look.

"And just who are you? Your energy is weak," Hiei growled at the ningen. I looked at the human with sympathy.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." My eyes widened at that. A Spirit Detective? Crap! We were caught! I turned my head to see Kurama leaving. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" the human yelled.

"I just can't be arrested," Kurama said and left. Hiei glared at Kurama, then at the human, then at me.

"Melissa, we're leaving." He left and I looked one more, sympathetically at the human and then followed Hiei.

"Hiei, we don't need the mirror, the price is too high," I spoke looking at him sideways. He glared at me then continued running. When he's mad he tends not to talk to me. We stopped shortly and I found a tree to my liking and laid down in one of the branches where I couldn't be seen. I sensed Hiei go to a branch next to mine and he glanced at me.

"We wait for Gouki until tomorrow night. If he doesn't return, we assume him dead and it's back to just us." He nodded. I nodded as well and closed my eyes, falling into a cautious sleep. The next day I awoke to the stupid sun trying to penetrate the leaves. I saw Hiei studying his new sword still on that branch.

"May I take my leave for an hour or so?" I asked, he looked at me then sighed.

"Leave the necklace. Be back before sundown," he said going back to his sword. I nodded and left.

I jumped from tree to tree until I got to the city, then started jumping from building to building. I soon got to a school and saw the spirit detective walking away from it with a blue haired girl. I jumped down and ran up to them.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" I said. He twirled around, his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"You're Melissa right? What are you doing here?" he growled at me. My blank stare didn't waver.

"Yes, I came to talk. Listen, I'm not really into Hiei's plan but I'm honor-bound to be loyal. Please understand, I don't want to hurt you so please, stop while your ahead! Even if you somehow beat Hiei you'll never be able to beat me! He'll order me to kill you and I'll have no choice. So listen to the voice of reason, ningen, and let it be! I'll return the items I swear!" I pleaded. He seemed surprised as the blue haired girl looked at me.

"So you're Melissa, the missing daughter of the Top Elder of the Majikkuyūzā Village. Also the heir. You're supposed to be training to be the Enchantress of the spellcasters and the chieftess of the wolf demons," the girl stated.

"My loyalty is with Hiei; he saved me. I must leave before he notices my closeness to your spirit energy. Bye." I disappeared and appeared on top of the school. I soon felt another presence and gasped spinning around to see Hiei with an annoyed smirk.

"So, you found a way to skip around my orders. You pleaded with him and promised the items. How're you going to achieve that when you can't hurt me? Also with that small fact, an heir to both species. Hmmmm." I could tell he was amused but also very annoyed. I looked away from him and closed my eyes. I know about what happens to most followers when they attempt mutiny. Instead I felt him move my head to where I was looking at him and felt him flick me on the forehead.

"Owe!" I yelped putting a hand protectively over my forehead.

"Bad girl; don't ever disobey me again Baka Onna," he mocked, then turned to leave. I looked at him stunned. He flicked me! That bastard treated me like a dog and flicked me!

"I-I-I'm not a dog!" I yelled! I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Your right; you're an Alpha wolf. Still, the flicking should be a good warning!" He smirked. I glared at him. That bastard hurt my poor head! He just declared war!

"Yeah, well technically you're half female! You're bisexual!" I laughed. His right eye twitched.

"How is that?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Your half Ice Maiden! Maiden as in female! Soooooo, you're half female!" I laughed harder.

"At least I don't purr when someone scratches my ears." Oh he did not just go! That bastard is asking for it.

"At least I don't get jealous of a ningen!" Ha! That should hit home!

"Grrrrr, I wasn't jealous., I just didn't like the fact that you pleaded to him to spare his own life!" he barked. "You were obviously flirting with the Baka Ningen!" he said smugly. My face heated at that as I glared at him.

"He's cute but not that cute! I would sooner flirt with Kurama then him and you know I see that red head as a close friend!" I yelled. "At least there's no yaoi pic of me and him on the internet!" I smirked. His eyes widened.

"What? How?" he asked. I just cracked up laughing, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, I needed a comeback!" I laughed only to have him glare at me. I stiffened already knowing how he'd react, and bolted away.

"You coward, get back here! I'll burn you before you even get a mile away!" he yelled chasing me. Unbeknownst to me and Hiei, a certain red head was quietly laughing to himself. When we were done playing cat and the invincible mouse, we got back to the clearing and Gouki was nowhere in sight.

"Dead? This detective must be stronger then he looks! I'm not bringing that bastard back!" I said looking around.

"Whatever. So we need to get the orb and the mirror. Great. How can I be stuck with idiots that ruin my plans and an assistant with a smart mouth," Hiei groaned.

"Just lucky I guess!" I laughed. He looked at me in annoyance but started laughing to. I stopped and looked at him horrified. He stopped and looked at me strangely.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You laughed! Holy Crap it's the Apocalypses!" I yelled in fake fear and started laughing again. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You are strange. Shut up or I might decide to give you to some other demon," he threatened, though I knew he was lying.

"Whatever," I said, and then fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to see Hiei pacing back and forth looking pissed off! "What happened? Is it you time of the month, ice maiden?" I teased smirking. I am not losing that war!

"No, and shut up onna! The detective got the mirror. Kurama used it to heal his ningen mother and the detective sacrificed some of his energy so they both lived. Damn it! That detective is starting to annoy me! Stay here; I need to do something." He left and I sat there for hours until I got annoyed and followed his energy trail. It led to a warehouse and when I entered I saw Hiei in his full demon form.

"Holy crap, it's the green giant's lesser known little brother, Green Midget!" I yelled to have everyone there, but some brunette chick on the ground, look at me with sweat drops rolling down their heads, while Hiei looked pissed off.

"Melissa! I'm trying to fight!" he yelled but stopped glaring at me as he dodged a punch sent by Yusuke. I looked to see that blue haired chick and Kurama trying to keep an eye from opening on that girl's forehead. I stepped forward to help. "Melissa! Don't you dare!" he yelled, glaring at me. I stopped and looked at him with a glare.

"Hell No!" I said slowly then ran to the girl and held my hands over her head. "Esko Mysheez," I said making my hands glow a faint red, making the eye shut back up. I knew Kurama and Hiei where both staring at me in shock but I didn't care. Before I knew it, I was pulled away from the girl by Yusuke.

"It's okay; I got the antidote," he said curing the girl as I looked at Hiei. I disobeyed and broke the honor code, but I couldn't leave her to take that fate! I felt Kurama's hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Don't worry; he can't stay mad at you. He's too scared of your comments." He laughed, and I smiled slightly but shrugged his hand off and sat on the crate. I waited there until the spirit world guards came and took me and Hiei to spirit world.

"For the thieving of those items you can either be put in prison for eternity or do community service," the toddler behind the desk said. I just stared. He glared at me in annoyance and I still just stared.

"Onna, don't; just don't," Hiei whined. I didn't listen and just stared.

"Why the hell is there a toddler behind a desk? Shouldn't he be in daycare or something? I can't believe we're being judged by a pacifier sucking baby!" I whined only to have both Hiei and Koenma glare at me.

"We choose community service," he said. I heard Kurama laugh as he agreed. I toned the dude out after 'I need you three to aid...'.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I should have the other seven chapters up by either tomorrow or the weekend and then I'll be taking over.


	2. The Team, The Troll, and a Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, the OCs, or the first 8 chapters. The OCs and first 8 chapters were written by evee11.

* * *

I looked around the white office trying to figure out how I got into this mess. Oh yeah, I let my depression get in the way of dodging a horse-less carriage! Man this room is white! My head hurts. I looked at Hiei only to have him give me a warning glance.

_Onna, we're lucky he gave us a choice, so don't make it worse_, he thought to me. I rolled my eyes, then smirked.

**So how does it feel to be captured Green Midget!** I mentally laughed as he growled. I am so winning this war!

_You were captured too and remember, I'm a few inches taller then you._ He smirked as I glared at him.

**Your hair doesn't count Three-eyes**, I countered. An irk mark appeared on his forehead.

_Even if my hair wasn't spiked up I would still be taller you Witch!_ he growled.

**Love ya too, Bitch**. I smiled sweetly.

_I am 100% male, onna!_ he growled. He was pissed now!

**You're half ice maiden dude. You'll never be 100% of either gender**. I smirked only to be smacked it the head. I glared at him forgetting about the telepathic talking. "I'M ONLY STATING THE TRUTH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME YOU BISEXUAL FREAK!" I yelled at him only to feel Kurama's and Koenma's gazes. I looked at them blushing from embarrassment as sweat drops rolled down their heads. "Never mind, now what were you saying?" I asked sweetly.

"As I was saying, go to Demon World and aid him in defeating the Four Sacred Beasts. Now you are dismissed," he said. Who are we aiding? Never mind, I saw a swirling portal and watched as Kurama and Hiei walked through. I shortly followed. We fell through the sky and I closed my eyes and gripped the pentagram necklace around my neck.

"Dark Angel!" I yelled. I felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder blades as pitch black wings came out. My hair turned to its natural black and my eyes flashed red before returning to a darker blue. I stopped falling and glided down landing next to Yusuke and some troll. "Hello detective and troll. I see Hiei and Kurama scared off those low level scum." I smiled as the humans spun around and looked at me wide eyed. I felt the wings retract and my hair go back to that terrible blonde color.

"Melissa! How've you been?" Yusuke asked smiling. He then turned and saw Kurama and Hiei. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Hn" Hie turned his head to the side.

"Well hello to you too," the troll said sarcastically. I laughed at this.

"That's just Hiei's way of saying hi. It also means 'hug me' so go ahead. He doesn't bite...much." I laughed as Hiei sent me a glare. The troll, though, took me seriously.

"Well if the little guy needs a hug, then ask and he shall receive," he said going to hug Hiei. I wanted to shout out a warning, I really did but...well, I wanted to see the end result. My evilness paid off for Hiei jumped up, did a little flip, and landed behind the troll while hitting the hilt of his katana to the mid-back of the troll. The boy crumbled to the ground and I fell to but not because of pain...well kinda of pain.

"I c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-b-breath, m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-lungs h-h-h-h-hurt l-l-l-like h-h-h-h-hell!" I gasped laughing my head off. I hear Yusuke laughing too and Kurama trying not to chuckle. When I could finally breath I sat up and took in deep breaths.

"Get up onna," Hiei growled. Was that because I disobeyed yesterday or because I got the troll to try to hug him. I stood up and looked at him. He walked up to me and flicked me in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell is with you and flicking me you bisexual bastard?" I yelled. I turned my head to see Kurama looking shocked and Yusuke and the troll looking confused. I knew Hiei didn't like people knowing about the whole his is half ice thing. "He's half Fire Maiden." I smirked. The ningens started laughing their asses off at this.

_I appreciate the fact you said Fire instead of Ice but shut your mouth Onna!_ he thought to me pissed off.

**Well one, don't flick me; two, I want to win this war damn it**! I smirked but started backing away from him when he started smirking as well.

_So you see this as a war? Okay then, so be it. We're at verbal war_, he said mentally to me before disappearing. I started to panic when I sensed him next to me and then I felt him start to move his finger behind my ear. I stiffened trying so hard not to, but it was so hard and soon I tilted my head and started purring.

"She's like a cat!" the troll laughed. I wanted to glare at him and blast him with my 'Shadow Shockwave' attack but the area behind my ears were naturally soft spots and I'm a flippin' wolf demon, well, half, but still! When his pulled his hand away however, I instantly got back to my senses and glared at the evil boy.

"I swear if I wasn't loyal to you, you would be so dead," I growled, then looked at the ningens. "Hiei got jealous when I pleaded to Yusuke to back down." I smirked as Hiei started to glare at me with full on hate. I looked at the detective to see him smirking.

"Really, good to know," Yusuke teased. I am so gonna win.

"Guys please, we have a mission," Kurama said trying to calm things down. I nodded and followed the boys towards the castle. I tuned out of Kurama's explanation of the four sacred beasts as I examined my teammates. I was the only girl! Come on! Why is there never strong girls? That's insulting our gender! I swear; all those weak pink freaks piss me off! The act tuff but can't even slap someone without crying about breaking a nail! Exactly like HER! I snapped out of my thoughts when we stopped in front of a strange skull entrance.

"Well isn't this homey?" I rolled my eyes. "It just screams 'come on in, we don't bite.'" I smirked.

"I agree with Catgirl," the troll said. My right eye twitched and I sent him a glare.

"Kuwabara, don't. She took out a dozen of spirit world guards," Kurama warned. At this the boy shrank back. I saw Hiei glare at Kuwabara, probably because he's the only one that is in this war and he doesn't want the idiot added to the equation.

"Hey Shrimp, diverge your glare will ya!" Kuwabara said. Uh oh, he's dead...wait..."Oh and get the Shrimpette to stop glaring too. I swear I can see my funeral in her eyes." I stiffened. He just called me short! It's different when I make fun of Hiei's height. He's a guy and a year older than me! But make fun of my height! That's it!

"Shut up. If you're so high and mighty, Elvis wanna be, then fly!" I growled throwing my left arm up. The human then flew upwards and started screaming. "I call it blood bending. Ya like it?" I asked sweetly.

"Put me down!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Gladly Troll!" I hissed and put my arm down. The idiot was suspended in thin air for a moment like he was in a cartoon. Then he dropped like a stone, and let's just say, if the ground could speak it would be yelling at him about buying it dinner first XD. "So Troll, you gonna stop making out with our dear Mother Earth so we can start our mission?" I mocked. The ningen looked up with me with a glare. Yusuke laughed at that and we headed into the castle. We walked into a room thing and saw a flying eyeball. "Hey, talk about a bird's eye view," I giggled. I heard Kurama chuckle as well and the humans laugh at my comment.

"Very funny, female. So you came to see the Saint Beasts?" the eyeball spoke, "Well welcome to the Room of Betrayal!." I looked at him but sensed something drop and out of instinct I jumped forward and rolled into the hallway as I heard the boy's grunt behind me as the ceiling fell. The idiots put their arms up to catch the wall instead of jumping out of the way. "Looks like the female is the smart one, betraying even the one she's loyal to most." I saw Hiei glare at me actually believing the floating eye.

"I left out of instinct baka thingy," I said. The eye looked at me stunned that I was still there.

"Come on, the Saint Beasts would gladly accept you. You are powerful and a leader of two species. Any four of them would take you as their mate!" the eyeball said...wait...MATE! Okay, that thing crossed the line. I will never be held back by some male!

"Shut up you asshole! I will never be anyone's mate! I will never be able to protect Drew and Aleena if some male is holding me back!" I yelled forgetting who was watching. "My little sister and twin brother are more important than anyone else!" I yelled.

"So, you would betray the male you're the most loyal to for them?" the eye asked. I now noticed what he was doing! He was pissing me off so I would say something I would regret and I don't know why, but I wanted to say no.

"I don't know, but I know this. Get that ceiling off my teammates before I decide that you might be happier in the Dimension of Torture!" I threatened. As I was arguing with the eye however the guys made a plan and Hiei was at the switch and the eye turned its annoying voice to him.

"Come on; I can take you straight to the Saint Beasts! You can become more powerful!" I knew the eye-bat hit a point that Hiei would never deny. He started to chuckle darkly then I heard the boys shout at him.

"No thanks," Hiei said then he pulled the trigger thing and the ceiling lifted. Then a giant boulder fell from the sky...err...ceiling and I thought it squished Hiei. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth in shock. Then I saw a flicker of movement and saw Hiei standing on top of the boulder. He then slashed the eye-bat and it screeched and flew away. He then jumped down and glared at me. "Onna, you have some questions to answer when this is over." He glared at me. Okay, so what if I told him a few white lies about my family and statues...he thought I was just a fighter/warrior and had only an older brother and sister. I wanted to keep things on the low down.

"Just because I'm loyal to you doesn't mean you have to know everything!" I countered. Hhe glared at me and walked forward down the hallway. I looked in his direction a little hurt. He normally starts a fight with me and it turns into a 'who can point out the others most embarrassing flaw' war.

"Don't worry, Melissa; he'll cool down...metaphorically speaking of course. Plus not telling him you would betray him if something happened to those two people hurt him. He sees you as the only person in the worlds that would never betray him." Kurama said looking at me sympathetically. I nodded and followed the boys forward, silent. I always made weird comments at times like this but...you know what, what the hell.

"We need some jelly and bread," I said feeling the energy of all the Saint Beasts.

"Why?" Kuwabara said dumbly.

"Because we're toast," I said, chuckling slightly at his expression, but I soon lost my small light of entertainment as my eyes settled on Hiei. I became silent and looked down.

* * *

_**Hiei's POV**_

I hate her. She lied to me and she openly said she'd betray me! Some Honor code if she breaks it!

"Hiei, listen you shouldn't be mad at her. She dealt with you for five years. I'm surprised she lasted this long without either hating you or falling for you," the fox boy said. "She sees you as her closest friend and as an older brother. The day you saved her was the day she started thinking you were the biggest hero in the world!" I looked at him in shock at this.

"How do you know this?" I asked a bit looking back at her. She was looking at the ground and she looked like those banshee creatures she told me about once.

"She would tell me everything, like how she was taken aback at your 'destroy human world' plan but she went along with it against her morals because she sees you as an older brother." Kurama explained. I looked back at her and she was glaring daggers at the baka. Apparently he was mocking her. Then we stopped at a door.

* * *

My POV

I looked up to see Kuwabara looking at me a chuckling.

"What troll?" I growled.

"You depressed about your breakup." The idiot thought I liked Hiei! Okay, the dude was dead! I glared daggers at him but stopped when we stopped at a door.

"Ok, so let's see what's next," Kurama said as he opened the door.


	3. The First Saint Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, the OCs, or the first 8 chapters (OCs and first 8 chapters written by evee11)

* * *

The door opened and we walked in seeing a brick filled room.

"So now to find the source of the voice," Kurama said. Wait...what voice, damn, I was distracted! So like the calm, collected person I am, I approached the question logically.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN VOICE? YOU MEAN ONE OF THE GODS DAMN BEASTS ARE A GODS DAMN GHOST?" I yelled out. Okay, maybe not so calm and collected and not much logic. The boys just looked at me with sweat drops rolling down their head. "Hehehehe not a very wise answer, huh?" I asked innocently. I heard a thud and I looked to see Kuwabara on the ground. I think he anime fell. Then he jumped up and glared at me.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Were you not listening?" he yelled at me. In a millisecond, I had my faithful double scythe out and had the curve blade on the back of his neck.

"I didn't feel like listening to a damn voice in the sky!" I glared.

"Onna put the weapon down. The baka just doesn't know you well enough. He might never get you at all, though I think the thing in his head called a brain, bad excuse for one too, isn't big enough to understand a blade of grass let alone you." Hiei smirked. I looked at him then smirked back.

"Ya, I truly are feeling sympathy for the ningen. The guy can't even look in a mirror without it breaking and can't think about waking up in the morning without overheating his brain." I laughed. Kuwabara glared at me with an irk mark on his head and Hiei looked very amused. Yes! He's no longer mad! The war can continue! "But he's not as bad as Hiei when it comes to being ignorant," I sang making Hiei's look of amusement turn to rage. "So many girls stare at him in the streets yet he thinks they're planning to attack him or that they're shaking in fear...well they are after you glare at them." I smiled sweetly but stopped when I sensed something come out of the floor and looked to see something that could be mistaken as 'The Thing' from 'The Incredible Four.' "Dude, The Thing called, it wants it's body back," I yelled out to it laughing when the creature got an irk mark on its forehead.

"I am not this 'Thing' you speak of," he growled. Then my evil little mind thought of something else.

"Oh, so that other call was for you. Hello Kitty called, she's says either go back to the litter box or throw yourself away." I laughed harder as the creature looked more pissed off. I also heard the Troll and Yusuke fall to the ground laughing. I might have also heard Hiei chuckle!

"That's it; step up and die like a girl! Squealing for mercy!" he growled. Okay, he just went a sentence too far!

"Alright, I'm killing this sexist bastard! One good water attack and he's flushed!" I yelled not realizing the connection that pun had with the Hello Kitty comment earlier. I only did when the ningens laughed harder.

"No Melissa, we need your abilities concealed unless they're really needed, plus, we might need your energy for healing." He side glanced at me and I backed down.

"Kill the sexist bastard Rose Boy!" I yelled only getting some glances in returned.

"Hmmm, so one at a time, fine. The end result will be the same, you all dead, but the female, my master might want to meet her." At that I glared.

"Make sure his soul isn't even intact!" I yelled in anger. Then suddenly I saw the dude's tail go into the flippin' floor! "Kurama, red light red light!" I said. What, it was code for 'Get Your Ass Moving'. He looked back at me then back at the beast, noticing the creepy tail thing but too late because the creature struck. Now I do not feel like watching but...

"Hey Melissa, where'd ya get the popcorn and gummy bears?" the troll asked. Well enough I looked down from my sitting/hovering position and noticed the two listed items in my lap as I snacked on them. Random flippin' snack food!

"I don't know. It happens a lot," I said. Hiei only nodded with an 'If only I killed someone for every time that happened' look. What, killing people is better than money to him! Then I saw as the creature sank into the whole room after explaining its ability. Then he came out and got his tail through Kurama's stomach. I was too shocked to scream out but the ningens did enough screaming to make up for it. After that I saw Kurama pull out a rose.

"A rose? What's he gonna do? Woo the thing?" Kuwabara laughed. I only shook my head.

"That thing only wishes. Holy crap that sounded like I called both them gay!" My eyes were wide.

"Kurama actually can make any plant into a weapon, even a common weed." Hiei smirked and I nodded in agreement.

"Kinda how I never got a chance to pull tricks on him. One moment I'd be sneaking up on him with a Tye-Dye bomb, then the next I'm hanging upside down with a strange plant holding onto my ankles and him looking somewhat amused at me. I found out he made the grass go against me," I said popping another gummy bear in my mouth.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted. Suddenly everything smelled nice, like roses, as the rose turned to a thorn covered whip and petals created a flower typhoon around the room.

"Why does it smell so girly?" Kuwabara made another stupid comment. I only shook my head. Then I watched as Kurama turned around and faced the creature, dodging its attack.

"How did you know where I was?" the beast said surprised.

"Well after I purified the room with the scent of roses your putrid smell was easy to track." Kurama smirked. Wait, purified the room with the scent of roses? That just didn't sound right coming from a dude's mouth. But I kept it to myself.

"You trying to tell us something with that rose scent comment Kurama, hmm?" Ya, no I didn't. I went Deidara, from some anime named Naruto, on his ass! He just looked at me annoyed and I only smiled. Then he dodged another attack and tore the dude to pieces with his whip! I was cheering but soon the rocks moved and the dude came back together. I didn't even want to hear what the explanation was so I tuned him out. Then Kurama kept attacking, but every time he went apart and came back attacking Kurama in the process. Then I saw a glowing red thing and Kurama did too because he caught it, and, well, the dude didn't come back together correctly.

"Why are you all upside down?" he asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a field day.

"Talk about brass balls!" Yusuke laughed. Now you should understand now where the dude's head was. So I tuned out the rest as Kurama destroyed the stone and the dude fell apart.

"Whoo! Go Kurama!" I yelled. Then he fell and I remembered that he was, well, stabbed in the stomach by Hiei not to long ago sooooo yeah.

"A month and that thing still not healed?" Yusuke asked...wait...a month? I thought it was a day. Then again I do sleep a lot when I'm being held captive by a two year old.

"Well it's not now," I said. So I went to go heal him.


	4. The Second Saint Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, the OCs, or the first 8 chapters. Like I've said before, OCs and first 8 chapters written by evee11

* * *

So we went to leave the room. Wait, in the last chapter I went to heal him! I swear, there's little green aliens with controls thinking our lives as video games! Hey, I think I just found out who Hiei's cousins are! But I guess Kurama didn't want to be healed so yeah. So we kept walking till some ringing thing turned on.

"Ahhhhhh! Invasion! Invasion, Krodan invasion! We need to get to a water source or under a rock!" I yelled running up and down the steps. Then I stopped when they all looked at me with sweat drops rolling down there heads and Yusuke pulled out a Mirror thingy. Hey, don't ningen women use those things to put paint and powder on their faces? "Yusuke, you're using a...isn't it called face paint...no...makeup? No, whatever it's called...are YOU trying to tell us something?" I asked. I heard a chuckle that can only belong to one person, the Queen of Pink and my mortal enemy. I took the mirror and glared at the woman waving. "So we meet again Botan! So you're willing to admit defeat and change your pinky ways!" I laughed like one of them evil guys who won a fight. Everyone looked at me weird, well, except Hiei. He was used to it. I am like a level 100 at the weirdo and crazy scale and I've known this dude for 5 years? It's sad he's use to it; that tells you a lot.*evilly chuckles then goes back to story*.

"Hey shorty, this is a lot coming from me...I am so sorry, you had to travel with that. I'm surprised she's still alive!" Kuwabara exclaimed, I glared at the dude intently. Then Hiei chuckled and my attention was focused on him.

"Believe me; I've tried and almost succeeded a couple of times but she's stubborn and it's very hard to catch and hurt with her stupid healing abilities! So we resorted to solving our differences with verbal wars," he exclaimed

"And I am winning!" I cheered. He just glared at me. I think I took a huge chunk out of his ego.

"Anyways, the infestation is spreading and it's hard to find these things! So you have to at least have beaten two of them." I looked into the mirror.

"No, Kurama beat one, we would be at two but you're wasting our time," I said annoyed at her high expectations.

"Well hurry up!" She started nagging so forgetting she could see me I started acting like any sane person would do in my situation. I took a wrapper from my pocket and put it in my fist, moving my fingers to create crackling sounds.

"E ant ear ou, e rekig up." I said, she looked at me annoyed.

"I can see you; this is a two way mirror." My eyes widened and I shut the mirror thing. The guys looked at me then shook their heads. I then started running up the steps. The sooner this was done the sooner I can kill that pink freak bitch! When we got up we were between two towers with a narrow pathway in between the platforms that surrounded the towers. On one tower was a Huge As Hell Cat or H.A.H.C.

"Kuwabara, you like cats. Kill it!" I said simply. "Give it a ball of yarn or douse it with water. Oh oh oh, throw it off the castle. Let's see if it lands on all fours like they say!" I said excitingly.

"That is a rumor spread by dogs you stupid female!" the cat yelled. I stared, and stared, and ya know what? Stared some more, now we all know where my staring leads. "Holy crap it speaks!" I yelled in shock which only pissed it off more. "Kuwabara kill the freak of nature," I said calmly making a shooing motion towards the cat as I faced the troll.

"Onna, this is Kuwabara. He's the unwanted freak of nature and he's gonna get killed." Hiei smirked. I thought a bit, then smirked back.

"Good point, go fight him troll so we won't have to look at your face and use our energy to keep the bile down." I laughed. He only glared and stepped forward. Now I started to calm down and decide to give the dude a break. He's only a human. "So Kuwabara, you want a casket or you wanna be cremated? Oh and roses or tiger lilies?" I yelled out...never mind my earlier thought but come on!

"Be serious for once Melissa!" Yusuke looked calmly at me. I blinked in confusion.

"Who is this serious and how am I supposed to be them if I don't know them?" I asked. At this he anime fell. Wait, wasn't Serious a dude off the ningen movie series, 'Harry Potter'? "Never mind, I know him, but how can I be Serious Black when I'm not a guy and obviously not a ningen who can turn into a dog?" I asked. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Sorry I asked," he said. Awww my poor team! I should be a bit more mature...but what's the fun of that!

"A human, not that strong either, so you're a waste of my time. The fur of my mane can beat you!" he says as he plucks off a few of his hairs and drops them. Then they turn to oversized pussies :D.

"Wow, even his fur is just oversized pussies, that's sad," I stated shaking my head. This earned a few chuckles from Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei only smirked. The cat glared at me then his possy started to beat the shit out of Kuwabara. "Wow, someone needs to lay off the catnip," I sang. Suddenly Kuwabara started to run and a sweat drop rolled down my head. Then I turned to the ningen boy. "Aren't Male Ningens supposed to be prideful obsessed weirdoes?" I asked then turned back to see Kuwabara stop at the end of the bridge on our side. Then I saw Hello Kitty's Possy in a straight line. He then took his sword...when the hell did he summon that, never mind. Anyways he held it forward.

"Sword get longer!" he yelled. That did not sound right. I'm not a perv, but I just had to comment.

"That's what she said!" I coughed saying it quickly then smirked when Kuwabara glared and Yusuke fell on his ass laughing. The sword however had pierced the possy from mouth to end and into the others mouth which again did not look right. "Hey, this is like Jeff Dunham, the ventriloquist from America! But instead of Jose Jalapeno on a stick, it's Hello Kitty's Possy on a stick." I grinned.

"Well that won't stop them and I am not a kitten and I never say hello!" the feline snapped, then the possy ran forward chasing Kuwabara and he ran past us and started running laps around the tower.

"He does know he's running in a circle right?" I asked pointing at his running form.

"Onna, he doesn't even know what a circle is," Hiei sighed smirking.

"Good point," I said. Then Kuwabara attached the two ends of his sword trapping the possy.

"I call it the Demon Monster Donut!" he declared.

"Hey I don't like this one, can I get one with sprinkles," Yusuke laughed.

"Not a lengthy name at all," Hiei said with sarcasm. Kuwabara beamed.

"Why thank you shorty." The dude is an idiot. I then tilted my head.

"What's a 'Donut' and what is 'Sprinkles?'" I asked. The ningens looked at me with shock.

"What have you been doing to this poor girl Hiei? She's never had a donut!" Yusuke accused. Hiei then looked at me.

"Onna, donuts are the sweet round things with a hole through the middle," he explained. Now I understand!

"Oh, a Sweet Ring!" I exclaimed! The cat thing then jumped down pissed. Well, being the idiot he is Kuwabara charged and as the fight went on Kuwabara was losing strength and the cat was perfectly fine.

"Hahahahaha, you've been feeding me..." the rest was blah, blah, blah to me. Then the troll kept attacking. As his sword went to a dagger this suddenly the cat blew up and flew away. Yusuke was laughing so hard after that. Then Kuwabara was taking in deep breaths to get his energy back when Kurama explained that his energy returned the second the kitty exploded. I looked around in the sky expecting something.

"What are you looking for Onna?" Hiei asked. I looked at him.

"In the cartoons when a bad guy gets blown sky high he turns to fireworks." I tilted my head.


	5. The Finals for the Saint Beasts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the first 8 chapters and OCs of forever loyal (which the latter two belong to evee11)

* * *

So we were going to leave when suddenly the cat came back down. I was gonna go over and poke his lifeless body with a stick but he wasn't so...lifeless. He stood up and laughed.

"You are strong; come with me." He started walking and we followed, I think we all just wanted this thing dead. Then we came into a room full of lava and ledges. "Welcome to my Room of Hell!" He then jumped to a ledge far away.

"That's it; I'm taking him!" Kuwabara said but I was already on one of the ledges. "Hey!" The troll yelled, I just looked at him bored.

"I'm the only one who can survive a fall. I can turn the lava to rock with my water bending. So yaaa, back off ningen or your friends will be laughing and taking pictures of you hanging from a school flagpole from your pants," I threatened. Then the ningen looked like he saw his life flash before his eyes. "Ok, bring it pussy!" I said. He then took out a deep breath and fired a ball of energy at me. So I jumped to the next pillar like a sensible person.

"You like it? I call it my Tiger's Roar," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"More like Tiger's bore," I yawned then summoned some water into my hand creating a fist sized orb. "_Aquas Bullets!_" I yelled and, from the orb, tiny, pressure filled bullets of water fired out towards the cat, and every time he dodged I got a new surface to jump on. Every bullet that hit gave him a new bloody wound.

"What are you? That's it you little bitch; you're dead!" he yelled sending another attack at me. I jumped high and held out my hand. "From the Shadows of Death come to my side! Kara Yami!" My handy-dandy double scythe then appeared in my hand. "Now Die! _Dark Soul Slash!_" I attacked and the force of the attack made him step back off the ledge. Now I would of been fine...but I missed the ledge and dropped into the lava.

"Damn it, she was a good assassin too," Hiei said looking into the pit only to be lifted off the ground by the troll.

"That's all you think? You are a heartless bastard!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei was then dropped and Kuwabara was then hanging from a ledge nearby.

"Troll, do that again and I'll have to kill you," I said simply. I then turned to Hiei and smacked him in the head with the flat of my scythes blade. "And thanks for caring you heartless bastard," I growled and jumped from ledge to ledge across.

"Ow!" Hiei said holding his head. Kurama just glared at him and started jumping across.

I then started humming a song from open season then got an idea.

"Hey Troll, can you sing me the Teddy Picnic Song from open season? It stops me from killing people." I smiled. Hey, I need entertainment and I already know which one the troll was thinking of.

"Ok, ummm, oh I remember it! Once there was a magical elf who lived in a rainbow tree/ He lived downstairs from a flatulent dwarf who constantly had to pee/ One day the elf could take no more/ so he went to bang on the rude dwarf's door/ and what do you know, they suddenly both were marrrrried." Kuwabara sang and I fell down laughing. He did all the motions too! (I do not own that song the writer of Open Season does). He glared at me and we continued but I felt a grip on my arm and I was pulled backwards away from the group.

"Onna listen, you know how I hate to show emotions especially concern so please stop acting like that, okay?" he asked sighing. I then did the mature thing. I patted him on the head and smirked.

"Whatever makes you sleep out night my bisexual friend." I grinned. To hell with mature this is me we're talking about! He glared at me, then smirked.

"If I'm bisexual how do you explain this?" he asked. I was confused until I felt something warm on my lips. I was confused a bit then realized that Hiei was kissing me. Now all you fangirls reading this are probably thinking I'll kiss back. Well, no. I stepped back and patted him on the head again.

"I know it's not a good thing to bottle up your feelings but if ya want to live Hiei, keep THAT emotion bottled up." I nodded and caught up with the group. He stared at my retreating form and then followed glaring a bit at me. When we caught up with everyone they were staring at an ice door. "It's the Ice Cream store!" I cheered. Sweat drops rolled down everyone's heads. "What?" Well it seems I missed the convo with Botan and a girl named Keiko was in danger. "So Yusuke has a girlfriend? Abcedefg, Yusuke got whipped by a girly!" I laughed feeling his glare on my laughing form. Kuwabara laughed with me and Kurama chuckled.

"Let's just go in!" Yusuke growled and opened the door. We stepped in and everyone started shivering. I looked at them like they were crazy. I wasn't cold; it was cool. I was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans too! I was the only one beside Hiei not shivering. "How can you two not be cold?" Yusuke asked.

"Fire Demon," Hiei said.

"Half Wolf Demon and of the Water/Shadow element!" I chirped. Then some blue dude came out with a Chinese style outfit. Suddenly that cat guy came running in begging for help.

"Holy Crap he's a Zombie. He just won't die!" I yelled. The ice dude however wasn't amused, froze his friend, and kicked him making him smash into millions of pieces, yet his head stayed in tacked and he still wasn't dead. I glared at the blue dude. He hurt his own friend; that was wrong. He was his teammate! Hiei put his cape over the cat then got ready to fight the ice dude. Now that was Hiei's way of showing sympathy. I watched as he sliced the dude twelve times and the guy laughed because it seemed like he didn't move.

"You gonna make a move or not?" he asked, then gasped as blood trickled down his head. He then fell apart in flashes of light.

"Hah, the blue dude is dead. Now the ningens can learn to make sushi!" They looked at me. "What, I watch Naruto!" I said pouting. We then left and ended up on a huge platform area with a tower on the other end with one window and a door way. Easy right? Not, there suddenly where millions of zombified ningens covering the platform.

"Okay, how to get in...oh I know, ok listen up." Yusuke explained his plan and I nodded. I would clear a path and they would go on each other's shoulders so Yusuke could jump off and into the window. I took out my scythe and started slicing my way thought the zombies and soon saw Yusuke soar into the window.

"It's a bird; it's a plane; no it's an idiot who thinks he can fly!" I yelled pointing at Yusuke's glaring head and I started laughing. His head then disappeared and I continued to fight the zombies. _Hey Hiei, let's see who can take out the most ZH,_ I told him. He agreed and I started to count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, I soon lost track of time and soon they were all gone, thank gods! "5678! Hah!" I smirked.

"5677, damn it!" Hiei growled.

"6084." Kurama smirked...hey, when did he come into the competition!

"You guys counted! I only got to 50 then lost count!" The troll's jaw dropped.

"I guess Kurama's the winner," I said. Damn, that dude moves fast. Hiei nodded and we started towards the tower when suddenly a gigantic flash of light exploded and Yusuke flew and hit the ground in front of us. "Wow, talk about speedy delivery!" I said. He was weak, however, and Kuwabara stepped up. He transferred some of his energy. Then like the heroic ningen he is, he held his head high and dropped like a rock! Hehehehehehe, he fainted. I rolled my eyes. "So we leave them or what?" I asked. Kurama ended up having me put them on Ice Boards and we took them to Ningenki. After that I was sitting on a Ningen building and well, every ningen in the city could hear the argument.

"You will not! What's the point anyways?" Hiei growled.

"Come on; going to Kurama's school won't be so bad and I know to call him Shuichi!" I begged. Ya I know, I'm begging to go to school. All you ningens out there probably think I'm crazy but it was just to pass time.

"Yes, there would be no issue. I'd watch her." Kurama sided with me. Hiei glared but sighed. He cannot defeat us!

"Fine, but she is only to be friends with you Kurama!" Hiei growled. Kurama nodded and left to arrange everything.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had intended to have all of evee11's chapters up by the weekend so that I could continue it, but I've been dealing with doctor's appointments. I'm going to be getting knee surgery in like six days, so yeah…Plus, I've been driving my cousin around everywhere while I still can. I'll try to get them all up by this weekend, though.


	6. Darkness Tournament

Disclaimer: See other disclaimers…I'll write a better one soon. Well, never mind. I don't own anything of the show or first 8 chapters.

* * *

So tomorrow was my first day of school and school ended in two months for summer break, so everything was great! Though Hiei disappeared a day ago and came back explaining that his sister was being held captive by a greedy human. Today we got a invite to a dark tournament. Yusuke, Kurama, and the Troll also got an invite. Issue, however, is we need two more people so Yusuke better find someone like he said he would. I have someone in mind but Hiei won't listen!

"But Hiei, he won't ever tell _her_. He can be trusted, please!" I begged. Okay, now he looks pissed.

"What use will he be?" Hiei demanded.

"He's older than me and stronger. He knows spells that I wouldn't have known if I never got lost!" I countered. He wavered! "Plus, he's my brother; he can be trusted," I added in a smaller voice. He sighed.

"Fine but one wrong move and I swear he'll regret it!" Hiei glared. I grinned and hugged him. Now never ever have I ever hugged him before because I knew he had the personal space bubble the size of Jupiter. He stiffened and it seemed like he didn't know what happened or what to do so I let go and ran over to the nearby lake.

"_Adurna ilerneo,_" (I don't own that spell, the author of Eragon does) I whispered and the surface shimmered and revealed a white haired boy attacking a straw dummy with a black sword. "Merrick! Yoo-hoo! Look at the oval water thingy behind you baka!" I said. He swirled around and looked at me.

"M-M-Melissa! Holy crap, you're alive. I knew that lying bitch was crying crocodile tears! Hey what's up! Man dad will be so happy and Drew, man he has been like a wrath the past five years. Oh, and Aleena..." He almost continues and would have if I hadn't cleared my throat.

"Don't tell anyone. If she finds out or worst, mom, then I'm as good as dead. So is Drew, please!" I begged. His eyes saddened, but he nodded.

"Okay, what is up?" he asked. I took a breath and explained the Dark Tournament, knowing full well Hiei was listening I continued. "We've been in it once. They'll know me and you so you need to get mom to allow Aleena and Drew to come with you," I said. He nodded.

"Okay, but two more things: one, why haven't you come back besides mom and Carol, and two, why are me, you, and Drew stronger together than you are apart?" Merrick asked.

"Because one, I owe my loyalties to someone, and two, because, they'll never suspect you if you ask for you three to go watch the tournament. She'll think you're changing to her liking. Also, Drew can't control his emotions like I can. He would go straight to Dad, and Mom would find out no sooner," I said. Merrick nodded.

"Okay, meet you at the docks on that day, okay? Be careful; Carol is still looking for the Jewel of Melaleen. She can never get it...wait, Melissa! Where is it? You've always worn it!" he asked. I flinched and held up my necklace where only a shard was embedded in the back.

"She destroyed it! I swear it's like Inuyasha! Except there's 6 stones, and I got the shadow shard," I said. He nodded.

"Drew also has a shard, as does Aleena and Carol. I just didn't know what they were. Okay, see you there. I'll try to get Carol's shard. Melissa, let not what sight can't see disable you. Let your mind and spirit stabilize you," he said. I rolled my eyes. He's way too old fashion.

"Til my voice has reached your ears, I shall always keep my memories of you near," I said. He smiled and cut off the connection.

"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked. I chuckled.

"When there was war between the Wolf Demons and the Neko Demons, people would recite the departure of war before the warrior left to fight," I said. "The war of Cats and Dogs, Dogs won." I smirked then stood. "We have a fighter; now let's go. I need to get what the humans call an 'Ipod,'" I said and we left.

_**2 months later**_

I was growing impatient. Yusuke and his fighter weren't here. Even worst, neither was my fighter and my siblings! I was tapping my foot pissed off when a weight attached to my back.

"Melissa! You're alive! Yay! Please tell me; who's that who has your loyalty. Let me guess, that super H.O.T redhead there," a girl squealed. The weight then detached and a fourteen year old girl jumped in front of me. She wore faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a light blue T, and had shoulder length white hair with two knee length strands framing her face. Her light blue eyes held a flirty light as she glanced at Kurama.

"Aleena! One, I'm so glad to see you, and two, no he's the one with red eyes with the WTF look," I said. I hugged her and she looked at Kurama.

"So the redhead is free then? I call first shot!" She shot her hand into the air. I laughed at this.

"Go ahead; Kurama's a plant Kitsune, silver," I said.

"Oh, so he's like Drew. I don't care; he's hot." She shrugged. I smiled. My little sister was weird. Then I was tackled to the ground by a green-haired, green-eyed boy who was crying.

"How dare you leave me behind? I was so depressed!" he whined, then saw the scene he was making and stood up with a serious face. "I mean, how dare you leave me worried like that?" He coughed, and I laughed (Dude looks like Drew off of Pokemon), then a hand slung over my shoulder as a boy with shaggy white hair and red eyes look at me smiling.

"Mission complete, sis, though Carol still has her shard. Doesn't matter! Wooo, is this the team? That girl's hot. Never had a thing for redheads, but I'll make an exception," he said. At this point I fell laughing my ass off.

"K-K-Kurama's a g-g-guy!" I laughed and Merrick paled then took a step back apologizing. His sight then turned to Hiei. "So you're Hiei, huh? Those eyes…hey Melissa, doesn't his eyes look like your childhood friend's, the sweetheart girl who was of ice?" Merrick said and Hiei stiffened. I smiled sweetly making Merrick shiver. "Sorry, never mind." I then looked at Hiei.

"That is how I take control," I stated smirking.

"We are boarding," the ship captain announced. Crap!

"Hey wait, we're missing a fighter!" the troll said dumbly. Then I sensed Yusuke and swirled around. Thank gods, some of these demons were giving me weird looks. I turned and glared at the demons in the clearing and they shrunk away.

"Sorry we're late," Yusuke said. He was followed by a short person covered in bandages. Yay, someone shorter than me beside Aleena! We all boarded the ship and we were off. Yusuke fell asleep; I was sitting on the rail next to Hiei and Merrick; Aleena was flying overhead (she's of the air element); and Drew was talking with Kurama.

"Now for the preliminaries, will all teams choose one fighter?" Blah, blah, blah. I didn't care until the masked fighter won and the demons decided to jump us. Then Drew ran to me.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Neptune!" I held my hand out and an orb of water formed the size of soccer ball in front of my open palm.

"Uranus!" Drew did the same but instead of water, there was dirt.

"Desember!" "Ground Jecane!" We yelled (I do not own them, sailor moon does) and the orbs flew out. Mine went forward and Drew's went down and hovered over the deck forward. Then they both formed together. It destroyed a quarter of the demons before exploding taking out another quarter. Then the rest were dead, via my teammates. Somehow Yusuke fought in his sleep. Go gel head! After we pushed the dead into the water we waited to get to the island and I kept glancing at Hiei. So over the last two months I guess I've been having issues. I can't stop thinking about him. I get nervous and shy when he gets to close. So when he empty threatens me or goes to flick my forehead I let him, and I glared at the girls who stared at him when we walked through town. What was wrong with me? You know what, never mind. Anyways we landed and we walked into the hotel and I got strange looks from the ningens, so I stopped and turned around.

"Onna, don't," Hiei warned. I didn't listen because I didn't care.

"Shut the hell up before I dropkick your asses into oblivion. I am the Dark Angel and I can kill you and I was in this tournament before and would have won if my older sister didn't disobey my authority as team captain and forfeit for us because that son of a bitch Toguro had 'pretty eyes.' So shut the hell up!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at me in fear and recognition.

"It's her. She's supposed to be dead" "This tournament is going to be interesting." I heard whispers as I continued walking with my team to our room.


	7. First Match

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all right now. Previous disclaimers provide enough explanation for the day :)

* * *

When we got to the room, everyone set down their stuff, and in the Troll's case, he set the human sloth on the coach and sat down. I looked around and decided to just sit on the counter. Then a demon chick came in with a tea cart and gave everyone tea. When she gave me mine she gave me an 'I'm so sorry you have to go through this again' look and looked at my teammates.

"Thanks. Finally, someone understands," I said. She gave me a small smile and gave me a card then rolled out. I looked at the card and sweat-dropped.

_Females United_

_Dining Hall 7:00pm_

_Be Strong and United_

She was a feminist. Well power to the stronger gender (No offense guys but females do hold more power over guys than they think). I sensed someone behind me and turned. There was a little kid with black hair under a red and yellow hat. He also had a star on his cheek. I looked to see that Yusuke wouldn't miss his tea and took it without anyone noticed and gave it to the kid. He smiled, took the cup, and sat next to me, sipping the tea happily.

"Hey, shouldn't there be one more cup? I don't think Yusuke can drink in his sleep," the Troll pointed out. At that point everyone looked at the kid next to me.

"He was thirsty and Yusuke would have never drunk it," I said shrugging and patting the kid's head.

"What is he doing in here?" Kuwabara yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Drinking tea, obviously. Seriously, calling you a troll is an insult...to the trolls. Now leave the kid alone." I sighed. The kid stuck his tongue out and when the Troll went to strangle the kid I stepped inf ront of the kid and glared at the Troll. "Touch the kid, Troll, and I'll kick you so hard you'll have to pee blood through a tube coming out of your mouth," I threatened. The Troll was scared shitless and hid behind the couch.

"Thanks for the painful image," Yusuke said in his sleep with sarcasm. Then I heard the door open and close, making me turn around to face a blonde hair boy with elf-like ears and a tight T-shirt with jeans.

"Hey Rinku, there you are. Let's go; you don't need to be with the enemy," the guy said. I just kept staring. Now everyone but the two new boys that don't know me know this leads to something. They, however, took it the wrong way. I mean he was hot but I don't go for blonde guys. They have big egos (No offense).

"Just came to meet our opponents. Only one of them is worth fighting. Melissa here was in the tournament before and almost won if it wasn't for the light user chick. Hey Zeru, if we kill all her teammates can we leave her alive? She's nice." Rinku smiled. That was cute, but I was still staring.

"Sure, might as well take her now since she seems to have grown an interest in me." He smirked. I kept staring.

"Onna, please don't; we need a break." Hiei sighed, I kept staring, wait for it...

"Are you an elf 'cause if you are, are you wearing stilts?" I asked. Everyone anime fell.

"I am not an elf and this is my natural height!" he growled at me. I then noticed his energy.

"Can you go? If you stay here any longer I might have to douse that flame that is your ego." I smiled sweetly then picked up Rinku and placed him on my lap. "Leave the kid though. He's so cute and I wanna keep him." I smiled. Rinku then leaned back some more and I heard someone growl.

"Rinku!" Zeru said. Rinku whined then somehow got out of my grasp and bounded after Zeru. Then the temperature rose slightly, and then went back to normal and everyone's tea cups where in half.

"Awwwww, he took my Wolf Child," I whined crossing my arms.

"What's a Wolf Child?" the Troll asked dumbly.

"A child adopted by a wolf demon, of course she was kidding," Kurama explained examining the cup. "Burned." Then there was silence, and more, and more, and guess what, a cough, then more silence.

"I call rooming with Hiei!" I said shooting my hand up and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"I thought she would have said Merrick," the Troll said. Oh, Aleena and Drew were with the girls so ya. Anyways, Merrick shrugged.

"Kay, I'm roomed with Rose Boy here. It'll be like rooming with Drew except there won't be a jungle with carnivorous plants and monkeys." Merrick sighed holding up his newly repaired teacup and drank the tea he put in there from his stash. He has a pocket dimension with ready to drink tea.

"Me and Urameshi will room together," the Troll said. Well duh, that was the only choice since the Masked Fighter would want their own room to stay masked.

"No your roommate is gonna be Barney." I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Barney is here? Sweet, I get to meet a dinosaur that can speak!" he cheered.

"Troll, that was sarcasm, so get your brain from the pawn shop," I said. He glared and sat back down.

"Well night." I smiled, and went to bed.

_**The Next Day**_

We stood at the arena hallway waiting to be called in and the human sloth's arm was slung over Kuwabara's shoulders. Then when they called us out we walked out and we heard "boos" though not for me.

"Yo Melissa, kick some ass! We want to see some blood!" "Hey, paint the arena blood red!" "Can you kill my Husband?" Now the last one was a bit weird but hey, when ya got a mate and you realize your mistake you either commit suicide or kill/have someone kill your mate.

"Hey, how come she is getting compliments?" the Troll growled. He was the only one not ignoring the shouts.

"Because they know from last time that if they piss me off, tickets for half these seats will suddenly open up." I smirked. "And they know that if they want some very violent bloodshed, they should look to me," I said. Then, before we knew it, we were facing the Jolly Nine (I know it's supposed to be Six but there's two extra slots because of my 2 OCs and they have one more person than Team Urameshi). After some trash talk and an agreement from the Troll we went to our side of the ring.

"The teams have decided on one on one!" a demon girl said. I sighed. Let the guys fight. If they screw up, I'll take charge. I then sat at the wall and closed my eyes. Seeming like moments later, I was awakened by a laugh of some guy. Looking up I saw that there were three more people left and a guy with neon pink hair stood in the middle.

"Come on! Send the girl. I want to see what part of the rumors are true!" He laughed, I smirked and teleported into the arena.

"Virtue Patience is; hasty you are." I smirked, and he growled obviously pissed. I could tell he was one of them grammar freaks and speaking Yoda was pissing him off. "Am I Pissy you of-fa-fa, Jeff-fa-fa, ha ha ha?" I said. His eyes filled with more rage. "Meep Meep," I said and disappeared. (I don't own Yoda, Jeff Dunham jokes, or the roadrunner) The guy just stared at where I was and started looking around. I, however, was looking down, standing on the baka's head. "So do you do meth because you shoulda noticed the tiny fact that I'm on your head," I pointed out and jumped making him growl. "Stupid and Weak you are. Kill you I will." I smirked and held out my hand. He stiffened and then his body turned inside out and he was killed with his heart still beating covering the stage with red blood. "Ooooooo, pretty." I smiled and cheers erupted.

"And that was our Dark Angel! First making him fill with rage then killing him with his heart still beating. Talk about brutal!" The fox girl smiled, obviously liking it. Then the two remaining guys looked at each other and ran into the tunnel. They went then there was a scream. Then my blood ran cold as a figure stepped out.

"Why, why must I..."


	8. What Happens When Botan has a Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this really, but this is that last of evee11's chapter and then I'll be taking over. All of the OCs you've come to know and love are hers as well. I hope you're all enjoying this.

* * *

"Why, why must I be so small?" I whined as I saw the flippin' gigantic, tan dude walk in holding the two bodies. He heard my comment and smiled.

"Don't worry sheila; you'll grow into it!" He smiled. I grinned. This guy was cool. "Not everyone has a B-cup or bigger" He nodded. At this I froze. WHAT? He looked at my chest!

"Shut up ya perv! I meant my height!" I yelled. He then stumbled.

"Sorry sheila. Now that you'll also grow into. Just don't do drugs...that's a good lesson, right?" he slurred. Oh my god, this dude was drunk! "Now announcer lady, ya saw how those two died on accident, right?" he asked.

"Um ya?" she said unsure. I blocked the rest out and went back to my nap. When I awoke I was being carried throughout the hallway. (Sorry but that's one battle I remember nothing about) I looked and saw Merrick, Yusuke, Troll, and Kurama walking ahead.

"Hiei, I can walk," I pointed out, but he kept going. "Ello, dude, I want to go on the ground!" I said.

"She's right, Hiei. Your arm isn't healed enough," Kurama said. I was confused. I mean I was asleep for most of the battle. He hesitated then set me down and that's when I noticed his arm. It was charred!

"Hiei, what the hell did you do? Who did that? I'm so sorry; I was asleep when I shouldn't have been!" I panicked. That was his dominant hand!

"Onna, one, I summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame; two, Zeru,and he is now a ash outline on the arena wall; and three, you couldn't have done a thing without disqualifying us. It's fine; it'll heal," he said sighing. I nodded, then we continued walking. When we got to our room the girls and Drew where already there.

"Time to celebrate!" Botan sang out holding up some bottles.

"I don't drink. Neither do my sisters or brother," Merrick said and left with Aleena and Drew to get some chocolate milks, but I stayed because Yukina didn't want to be the only sober one. After a while Botan forced us to sit in a circle to play truth or dare.

"So Yusuke, truth or dare!" Botan hummed. Yusuke thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Dare," he said bravely. Botan hiccupped, then grinned.

"Eat Kuwabara's shirt right off him!" Botan laughed and fell over with Yusuke looking horrified. Half an hour later, Yusuke was puking right after he finished. When he came back he sat down then looked around. Then his eyes landed on me making me shiver. This ningen game is weird.

"Truth or dare, wolfy!" he buzzed. Damn, I'm caught between two rocks.

"Um dare," I said, my voice shaking.

"French Yukina!" I looked at him weird. What's a 'French?'

"Do what?" I asked. At this he laughed and I looked at Yukina and saw her red as hell.

"You place your tongue in her mouth." Yusuke grinned...perverts!

"Alternative?" I asked. I was saving my first kiss damn it!

"Play the pocky game with Kurama," he said. The dude was also buzzed, but I agreed and sat across from him. I won! I love being a girl. His face turned redder as we got closer so I kind crawled a bit forward and put my hand on his thigh and moved it up and down making him gasped and fall backwards leaving me sitting there eating the pocky stick happily. Now at this point, if he was any redder, his face would of turned black.

"T-t-that was a d-d-dirty trick!" Kurama stuttered. I sat there smiling.

"Ya well I'm a girl. Might as well use that fact to win a pocky game!" I grinned. Kurama got up and sat back down next to Hiei who was glaring at him the whole time.

_**Hiei's POV**_

I can't believe he was that close to kissing her. I'm glad she has an evil mind. Kurama caught me glaring and smirked.

"I said I liked her too. I said nothing about stepping aside," he teased. This only earned him a growl. I'm going to hit him when he's sober. Then the girl looked at the idiot.

_**My POV**_

I looked at the Troll and smirked. He had a sweet spot for Hiei's sister and I was gonna crush it.

"Troll, truth or dare?" I said. The dude thought he was being brave.

"Dare!" he stated proudly, but started to think.

"I dare you to never date Yukina or flirt with her for as long as I'm single!" I stated. Hah! I don't plan on being with anyone anytime soon. He swore and glared. In the end I had to kiss Kurama on the cheek every morning for a week, say 'I Love Anime' when someone mentioned 'Anime,' and had to become Keiko's blood sister. I didn't mind that; she was nice and sweet. Hiei had to kiss my teddy bear, Demolin, every night for a week, Kurama had to call me Mai· ravu1. Mai Ravu means 'My Love' in Japanese.

* * *

A/N: Alright, next chapter I'll take a crack at writing our favorite Dark Angle. Let's hope I can be silly enough XD


	9. Burnt Toast

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the OCs to this story, at least not yet. Maybe I'll add a few OCs in here for other teams' competitors.

I wanted to post a chapter of my own for this story, which may be done a little differently. I just wanted to get a chapter out there before my knee surgery. Let me know what you think of this one and if it's on par with evee11's chapters :)

As stated in my temporary author's note posted earlier today, if you don't like the story, don't read it. I found this story funny and entertaining as did many others, which is why I wanted to continue evee11's work. I'll try to be as silly as she is with the story, but my usual readers know my strange comedy/serious nature. Well, here goes.

* * *

I woke up way later than anyone else that the hotel room was pretty much empty. I found Hiei staring me, so what did I do? You guessed it! I stared right back.

"Onna, knock it off," he growled. Well, someone isn't a morning person. I kind of already knew that, but let's not forget…we were still at war! "Will you stop staring at me?" he shouted.

I smirked. "What's wrong my bisexual friend? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Hiei growled and glared at me when Kurama entered the room. "I believe the correct term is hermaphroditic."

"Why must you egg her on?"

Kurama smiled at me. "You must admit, Hiei, that she is entertaining." Aw, I knew there was a reason I liked the redhead. Okay, now I want to braid his hair like Pippi Longstocking. "Besides, she provides the comic relief which we highly need for this tournament."

"Whatever."

I shook my head at the fire demon. Seriously, the guy needed to take a chill pill, or something a lot stronger. Maybe then he'd lighten up. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Kurama. I knew Hiei would be annoyed by me ignoring him. I grinned at the thought. Serves him right. "So where did the others go?" I asked.

"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to who knows where. The masked fighter is still locked in her room. Your siblings decided to go watch some of the other matches. I was going to join them. Would you like to come?"

"No," Hiei replied before I could respond. "We have training to do."

I frowned. "But I wanna catch up with my brothers and sister. Besides, you should rest. Your arm looks darker than burnt toast. That dragon must not be friendly."

And of course, I got flicked in the head again. "You're coming to train. End of discussion."

I flashed a sad smile over to Kurama. "I guess I'll meet up with them later. Let me know how the match goes."

"Of course," Kurama responded as he left the room.

I glared over to Hiei. "Why do we have to train more?" I snapped. "We both did fine, and I've been in this tournament before. It doesn't change THAT much."

At that, my fire demon friend muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't quite understand it. I held my hand to my ear and stuck it in his face. "What?" I pressed. This time he whispered it. "Seriously, I'm in your face and I can't hear you. Just say it loud, and say it proud."

"Fine, baka onna!" Hiei shouted. "I can't use my right arm. I need to work on using the other."

My face became blank and eyes widened. That was a new one. I expected him to say I depended on my spells too much or brag that he was a little stronger than I was. I never expected this. I just kept staring at him.

He sighed when I wouldn't stop staring. "What?"

I didn't say anything for a minute and after a moment of silence, I jumped up and shouted. "Holy shit, Hiei! You let a dragon use you as a snack. So you are burnt toast!" Then I thought for a minute. "Maybe you should have Yukina heal you."

I received a glare. "You're lucky I don't kill you for even suggesting that."

"Well, someone had to, and better me than the Troll, because even though I'd like to give him a beat down, I don't think it would do either of us any good if you killed him. We're still on probation. Hey, why do they call it probation anyway?"

"Why are you asking such nonsense, baka?" Hiei snapped.

"Well, Kurama said it means the act of testing, and being supervised, but we aren't being tested or supervised," I stated. Haha, I finally remembered something from going to human school.

"It's time to train."

I frowned at him and pouted. "Party pooper."

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah, so in my opinion, I was struggling coming up with jokes. I must just be nervous about tomorrow. *shrugs* Eh, well, it was just a filler chapter anyway. Maybe I'll come up with random jokes while I'm laid up and need to be funny to avoid going insane. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, the OCs thus far in the story, or the first eight chapters. The latter two belong to evee11.

Just so everyone knows my knee surgery went well. I still have a long way to go and keeping knee muscles strong is going to be a lifelong thing. Eh, I won't complain. Just wanted to give everyone and update. Here's another update, at least for the story. It's gonna be a little short as I get back into the mindset. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyways, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

I still couldn't believe that we were here like this. I knew I didn't need training, and I knew Hiei wouldn't have needed it either. This is what he gets for letting an evil dragon use his arm as a chew toy. And he was in so much pain too, but mister high and mighty didn't want to ask his sister…oops…I mean secret sister for help. He shot me a glare as I thought this, but I just flashed a small smile and got ready to fight him.

"Don't hold back, onna," he ordered. Hold back? I never held back, so why would he need to say it? It's like if someone said, "Hey, Melissa, be a girl." I'm already a girl, so ordering me to be one is a waste of breath.

"I never hold back," I reminded him. We both smirked to each other and got ready to fight. He had his sword drawn, but instead of holding it in his right hand, he was using his left. Okay, so he just needed to train using weapons, right? Well, I only had one weapon I could use against his sword. "From the Shadows of Death, come to my side, Kara Yami!" Yay, I get to use my double scythe again. I gave it a chibi hug before the battle.

"For Enma's sake, onna, stop hugging the damn thing and start fighting!" I giggled at Hiei's wrath and then quickly used my abilities to disappear. I could tell it confused him as I looked down at him from a tree. I smiled when he couldn't even trace me with his Jagan. Well, at least not the real me, thanks to my ability to create illusions. I waited for him to get to the tree I was "in" and watched as he almost got hit with an anvil I summoned. What? Those are the best weapons in cartoons. Why not in anime? Oh crap…I forgot.

"I love anime!" I reluctantly shouted. Well, that didn't give away my location or anything. Oh well, a dare is a dare, after all. Hiei glared in my direction after dodging the anvil. He used the tree as leverage as he launched himself into my tree. I used the scythe to block his sword and forced him to the right as we fell from the tree. He managed to catch himself, but he used his right hand.

I heard him shout in agony before I stopped trying to escape. I quickly went over to him to look at his arm, but he wouldn't let me see it. He just smacked my hands away. "Yo, bi boy," I snarled, "let me look at it. If you won't allow Yukina to heal you, then let me."

"I don't need you to heal it!" he snapped at me, though more because I was teasing him about his background again. Score one for me.

"Right," I retorted, "because you can just magically ask the dragon to grant you your arm back. Oh wait…I think you need seven balls to make a wish to a dragon." He narrowed his eyes at me, but I ignored it. I was just happy that I could make a Dragon Ball Z reference. He gave me the perfect opportunity.

I studied his injury and decided that there was only one thing I could do. "Hiei, do you trust me?" I asked seriously (I know, shocker, right?).

"Why?" he growled.

"I need to blood bend," I told him. His eyes widened before his face was full of hatred.

"Don't you even think about it," he said darkly.

I just shrugged it off. "Hiei, I need to get the blood moving in your arm to try to shake the paralysis. Then I can work on healing it. But that's all I'm doing. I'm not going to control your movements."

Hiei snatched his arm back from me and cringed. He got his bearings before he stood up and grabbed his sword. "Don't touch me!"

"But Hiei," I moved to try and help him.

"Don't!" Before I knew it, I was hit by his blade in the face. Both of us stared at each other in shock. Hiei had never struck me like that before. I mean sure; we hit each other, punch each other, he flicks me, and we pretty much beat the crap out of each other when we train, but he never once struck me as if I were an enemy. "Melissa," he tried. I just shook my head at him and then took off.

I heard him call my name again, but I ignored him. I felt tears streaming down my face, though I didn't know why. All I knew was it felt like the last time I was betrayed, by my own older sister. He struck me like my bitch mother. No, I couldn't be loyal to another who hurt me. That's just an abusive relationship…I'm sensing a pattern here.

I ended up near a cliff overlooking the ocean, which calmed me down greatly. Maybe if I focused hard enough, I could force the ocean to rain on Hiei. I smirked at the thought. We'd be even then. He hated the water.

"Well, look at who we have here," I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in years. "Hey, you dyed your hair my color."

I growled at the insult and turned to face the bitch that got me into this mess. "Carol…I was hoping I wouldn't see you again for another century or two." Okay, now things just got weirder.


End file.
